Feel Real
by Queenpoet20
Summary: She's home now she must learn that how to feel once again. Sequel to Daughter choice. REVIEW I BEG


**Feel Real**

Summary: She back but it isn't so easy to understand what it is to be real when you have been unreal for so long. Sequel to **"A Daughters Choice**"

Note From Author: Mild but does get a little heated toward the end so I gave it a safe rating to protect myself. I apologize in advance for any typos or errors in spelling. I have tremors in my hands and no amount of Grammar and Spell Check can catch all my errors but I do try.

I couldn't believe my ears as I heard such simple word, "Helo." I heard my name every day but the woman's lips who had spoken it this time was the only woman who I had ever allowed into my heard and she was suppose to be dead.

"What is your ETA," Helo called into the comm unit?

"We are on Final Approach now," Tracer said. Adama gave command of the ship over to his second as he, Starbuck and Helo ran down to Hanger Bay One just as the raider arrived. Helo watched as Tracer stepped out and, then She came, slowly and with Aroura holding tight to her mothers waist as they stepped out of the viper. Tracer took Boomers waist when she reached the last two steps to help out and to allow Aroura to get off the ship. Everyone waited for Helo to make his move. Helo moved over to his daughter, "You are as crazy as Starbuck and if you do something like that again I will ground you for the rest of your life," Helo said as he hugged his daughter tightly. Helo looked over at Boomer who couldn't believe she was back with her family. Helo took Boomer into his arms and carried her over to an awaiting stretcher. The doctors checked her over as Aroura taught them what to look for and how to monitor her remotely so her mother wouldn't have to spend the night in the med bay.

"You two were irresponsible, and could have endangered the whole fleet with your little outing," Apollo started and everyone seemed shocked by his words, "And if you ever do something like it again I agree with Helo you will be grounded for life but the Human race can't thank you enough for your courage and craziness," Apollo finished hugging his son close.

"You two remind me of four crazy pilots I once knew," Chief Tyrol said grinning from ear to ear as he hugged both kids, "And by the way Aroura that weapon of yours once loaded into torpedo's was magic. You were right you take out the Queen and you take out them all," Tyrol finished smiling. Everyone smiled and the whole ship started celebrating. Starbuck lit up a stogie and talked to Boomer as her vocal chords started working better. In the corner of her eye Starbuck saw the love flaming in Aroura and Tracer's eyes and she pointed it out to Sharon.

"She's been afraid that he would reject her because she is part Cylon," Sharon said watching her daughter take her first tentative steps into humanity by kissing Tracer.

"He's loved her since they were kids. They'll figure it out," Starbuck said with a smile as she handed Sharon a drink.

"Oh no," Helo said approaching the two women.

"What," Apollo asked joining them?

"Love,"Starbuck said pointing out their children, and watched as they moved to leave.

"Tracer you hurt her and I will help her jettison you out an airlock," Helo called.

"I don't think I can hurt her she will more likely hurt me," Tracer called back as he was leaving then Aroura turned around asking for a minute from Tracer then ran over to her parents.

"You need to take it easy for a day or so ok. Watch over her," Aroura said as she kissed her mother on the forehead and hugged her father tight running to return to Tracer and her exploration of human emotions.

"Why don't you two go ahead and cut out. I arranged for Sharon to have a state room for a little while why don't you two go and talk," Apollo said as Helo and Sharon smiled. Helo lifted Sharon and took her to the state room Apollo had given them.

"You know I can walk," Sharon said once they were in the room.

"Ok," Helo said putting her down and allowing her to stand only to watch her nearly fall after two steps, "Aroura explained to me what happened to your body while you were offline, it is going to take some time for your body and brain to get back into synch give it time," Helo said with a smile as he carried her over to the couch and placed her down gently but refused to let her out of his arms.

"But I want to shower and if I can't stand I can't do that," Sharon complained.

"How about a bath. I'll help," Helo asked with a smile?

"No funny stuff," she asked?

"No funny stuff no matter how tempted I am," Helo replied with a smile as he picked Sharon up caring her to the bathroom. Sharon was happy her arms worked and was able to strip on her own as Helo drew the bath water. Carefully Helo lifted Sharon and placed her in the tub and with a sigh of relief Sharon allowed her body to go limp.

"I can't believe this is real," Sharon said as she lifted water in her hands and let it drip out. "Its been so long since I felt real," she said looking over at Helo.

"I know the feeling," Helo said with distance in his voice as he watched her wash herself and smiled as she tried to get her back, "Let me wash your back," Helo said as Sharon leaned forward and Helo washed her back in slow circles. "A part of me died the day you were taken. Since the day those idiots jettisoned you out that airlock I have felt dead inside and being here beside you now feels so unreal. I'm afraid it is a dream and that I will wake up at any moment and you will be gone," Helo said as he poured water over Sharon's head.

"When they weren't taunting me with images or you or other things I would access my memories of us on Caprica and I felt like I do right now," Sharon said taking a deep looking deep into Helo's eyes seeing all the pain

"How is that," Helo asked as he massaged her hair with shampoo?

"At peace. As if nothing could harm me it was that feeling that kept my mind holding on waiting for the day Aroura was strong enough to overcome her upbringing and access me. They, the other Cylons, loved to play tricks doing things like making me seeing you, making love to you and then Six would come along and slit your throat. My emotions were impossible to hide at moments like that," Sharon said as tears fell down her cheek. Helo knelt in front of her and wiped away the tears.

"I am real. You are real and our daughter is very real," Helo said as he lifted her out of the tub and carried her to the couch and wrapped her in a soft, warm robe. "You need to eat," he said as he pushed a tray up to her that someone had delivered while she was in the bath.

"Did you do this," she asked?

"No. I am only thinking of how happy I am most likely Starbuck and Apollo are doing the thinking for us at this moment," Helo said with a smile as he uncovered both plates to reveal vegetable lasagna, salad and jell-O

"They always were the brains and brawn of the ship," Sharon replied. "How long after I was gone did they finally hook up," Sharon asked as she gently took a bite of Eggs.

"A year. Kara can hold a grudge she wouldn't even talk to Lee for a full six months didn't talk to the Admiral Adama or anyone except Tyrol and me. Lee hated it drove him nuts she spent most of her time with me on and off patrol even moved into my bunk room," Helo said smiling.

"Oh Lee had to have loved that," Sharon said smiling as Helo fed her a piece of lasagna.

"Oh yeah. After six months, he had, had enough. Her and I were playing ball when Apollo came into the rec room and in front of everyone pulled her into his arms holding her head kissed her so damn hard I'm surprised it didn't knock her out," Helo said with a large grin on his face.

"Kara punched him right," Sharon asked grinning?

"Oh yeah dead on in the stomach then pulled him into a whole new kiss. She likes to be in charge I guess," Helo said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's our Starbuck. She had to teach Apollo a lesson and she did," Sharon said smiling.

"What lesson was that," Helo asked taking a sip of wine?

"That it hurts a lot more when you betray someone you love rather than just a friend," Sharon said smiling. Helo watched as Sharon downed the rest of the meal and then he pushed the cart back outside and came to sit beside Sharon. Sharon cuddled into his arm reassuring herself that he was real and she was safe.

"I hate that I failed you," Helo said as a tear fell down his face.

Sharon turned in his arms and looked up at him, "You didn't fail me. I heard you screaming for me and I saw you bust that one guys face as they hit the button. I felt so scared for our baby," Sharon said as a smile crept along her face, "A fear I needn't have especially now," she said as her grin grew wider.

"Your linked with her aren't you," Helo asked?

"Yes and I just disconnected it was getting a little hot in her brain," she said still smiling.

"I don't want to know, its bad enough she has our memories I don't think I want her memories of what is going on with her at this moment," Helo said shaking her head holding Sharon close to him.

"She deserves some happiness. Baltar and Six almost destroyed her," Sharon said shaking her head in shame.

"You saved her," Helo said stopping her head shaking.

"It wasn't me. I didn't risk a link with her till she got closer to you. It was you who saved her," Sharon replied locking their eyes

"Me," Helo asked startled?

"It was you who taught her to fly. You never treated her different like others did because she was a genius. You didn't make her work harder you allowed her to be who she was, to make mistakes all children should be allowed to make. You showed her how to be human and in doing that you kept the Cylon race from having full control over her. The very parts of you I fell in love with, you compassion, smile, and big heart saved our daughter," Sharon said smiling up at him.

"You got that from your link with her didn't you," he asked?

"Yeah. She fed it to me as we were leaving the Cylon Mother Ship in order to help me focus my mind," Sharon replied smiling

"I'm glad I helped in some way," Helo said as Sharon rested her head on his lap. "You should get some rest you have had an exciting day," he said stroking her hair.

"Tell me a story," Sharon asked as she snuggled close into Helo.

"_There once was a planet far, far away and on it lived two races humans and Cylons who never agreed on anything but to disagree. They had their boundaries in life and though the two races lived together they never interacted until one day while driving his car Prince Helo, saw a beautiful girl jogging along side the rode and as he watched her even fluid kicks he ran off the road and down the hill crashing into a tree. The woman saw the crash and ran down the hill taking it easily because she was so fit and she quickly pulled him out of the car before it blew up. She carried him to a near by cave to rest as she tended to his wounds. She was a Cylon and would be killed by her race for helping a human._

_ "In the cave Princess Sharon tended to Prince Helo and as time went on he grew to love her greatly. When he was well enough he returned to his people who thought him captured, and were about to start a war to avenge his capture or death, but things settled down upon his return._

_"Helo and Sharon couldn't stand their new separation so every other night Helo and Sharon met at their cave and talked and fell more and more in love. One day Helo brought candles and a blanket as Sharon entered he asked her to marry him. IN a ceremony seen only by them they vowed their love to one another slipping simple silver bands on each other pinkies and afterwards made love and that love created a child. Sharon was scared but Helo stood strong as he announced to his people and hers that they were going to marry and unite the two races and have their child in peace. Though their love was constantly they fought to stay together disobeying everyone they loved. They planed to leave and start a new life for their child but on the day of their daughters birth peace fell into everyone's heart and the two races once sworn enemies found common ground in this special little baby. The people chose to have Sharon and Helo lead them to teach them to live as one nation to witch the two readily agreed. And as the sunset on their daughters first day of life both knew that they would finally life happily ever after_," Helo said as he looked down and smiled as Sharon had fallen asleep. Helo watched her chest rise and fall telling him she was indeed real.

Helo gently maneuvered himself so he could pick her up and take her to bed. He smiled down at her and gently picked her up holding her close and he walked to their bed.. Helo gently placed Sharon on their bed and placed a single blanket around her. "Rest we have all the time in the world," he whispered as he took a seat in the chair he pulled near the bed keeping his hand in her.

A few hours passed and Helo nodded off still holding her hand. A short while later the felt his arm being pulled and woke up to find Sharon flailing her arms around, she was having a nightmare. Helo gently woke her by shaking her shoulders, "Sharon, Sharon come back to me," he said and her eyes flew open. "Your safe. I'm not a dream," he said.

"No Six. You don't fool me this time," Sharon shouted spitting in Helo's face.

Helo held Sharon tighter, "Remember me. Sharon remember Aroura and the ship. Who saved Aroura growing up. Remember what you told me, recall our memory from before you fell asleep," Helo yelled and Sharon slowly started to come back to herself.

"Helo," she whispered in tears.

"Its ok Sharon your safe. You feel this," he asked as she maneuvered himself behind her holding her close. "This is the man who has loved you always is holding onto you," he said squeezing her tight.

"I'm afraid," she whimpered.

"Connect with Aroura. If I was Six I wouldn't know that right now she is probably in the middle of making love to him or resting," Helo said shaking his head. He watched as Sharon's sad look shifted to a smile. "Told you I was real," he replied as he slipped behind her and allowed her to once again rest against his chest. Helo looked down at Sharon now smiling ear to ear, "What's with the smile," he asked?

"Having you hold me like this reminded me of our times on Caprica and Kobol the nights we just held one another and talked," Sharon said still smiling.

"I lived in those memories when you were gone," Helo replied smiling.

"Same here whenever I could but its different now because your heartbeat against my back is real. The warm breath on my hair is real and it so new and amazing to feel I want more," she said turning in his arm so her head lay on his chest as she listened to his heart. Helo's hand found its way to the base of her neck and gently began to massage it. He knew she always had horrible neck pains.

"You should go back to sleep," Helo said

"No. I want something else," Sharon said looking up into his eyes.

"What," he asked as Sharon's lips covered his and he felt her need for him. "Are you sure," he asked?

"I have waited for this moment and I don't want to wait any longer. I want to feel your love cover me as it did the day we created Aroura," she said kissing him and she felt him kiss her back just as passionately.

**IN Tracers' quarters**

Aroura smiled with a wide grin, "Happy," Tracer asked as he rested his chin on her head?

"In more ways than you can fathom," she said turning to look up at him as they lay naked, wrapped in each other.

"What is it," he asked concerning her far off look in her eyes?

"They are together," she said smiling over at him.

"Your parents," he asked?

"Yeah and he is showing her just how real this all is. Mom is having a hard time grasping that this is not a torture by Six. She is so afraid sadly I know the feeling," Aroura said smiling.

"Your talking about before you came out aren't you," Tracer asked?

"I knew Baltar would protect me and the Cylons would protect me also but what I feared more than anything was rejection for you, Helo, Apollo and Kara," Aroura confessed.

"You were really that scared," Tracer asked.

"Tracer I had access to all the memories of all Cylons that had encountered humans and trust me very few turned out nicely. I didn't know if I could put up with everyone hating me like that," Aroura confessed then smiled widely.

"What," he asked?

"My mom is resting and she is dreaming of dad, me and her living a life together. I have to be five in her mind its amazing. She is so at peace," Aroura said still smiling

"Do me a favor," Tracer asked?

"What," she asked?

"Disconnect from your mom and let me show you just how must I love you. I think you need to learn that I don't see you as a machine but as an amazing woman that has had my heart since we were five," Tracer said as he slipped down her body leaving a trail of wet kissed. Aroura smiled wickedly and disconnected happy to experience all of the love Tracer had to give her because she had just as much to give him.


End file.
